The Journey Begins
by TheGoldenAxe
Summary: Wyatt's adventure through the region of Icelock


I opened my eyes as the light filtered through my window. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 8:26. I was lucky I had to be at Professor Maple's lab at 10 on the morning. On almost every special occasion I was always late. I got up and stretched my arms above my head and let out a groan that made me feel very awake. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had decided to wear green cargo pants with black boots and a gray muscle shirt. I stood about 5'11" i had jet black hair and sea green eyes. I got my bag out and walked downstairs. I was greeted by my very excited mother.

"Good morning Wyatt," she said.

" Good morning!", I replied very excitedly.

"So did you think of the starter Pokémon you are going to get," she questioned.

I had not had time because I was getting all my stuff together for my journey. I had to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Bulbasaur was a grass/poison type that evolved in to Ivysaur which evolved in to Venusaur. With good moves like solarbeam and razor leaf you couldn't go wrong with that.

Charmander was a fire type that evolved in to Charmeleon which evolved in to Charizard a fire/flying type. Charizard could burn opponents with flamethrower and use aerial ace which never missed.

Last but not least there was Squirtle a water type that evolved in to Wartortle which evolved in to Blastoise. It could use hydro pump and skull bash.

The truth was I didn't know who to choose. I told my mom I couldn't pick.

"It's okay Wyatt just remember to choose the one you will be good friends with," she said softly.

"Thanks mom," I said.

After a good breakfast of pancakes and sausage. I kissed my mom on the cheek and told her I would be back in a little bit. As I stepped out into the sun I couldn't help but think that my journey was going to be one full of joy.

When my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I could see a flock of Starly fly overhead. I walked down the road towards Greenfield. By the time I had arrived it was 15 minutes to ten. I made it just in time to Professor Maple's lab. I saw my friends Dustin and Michael.

Dustin was a smaller kid, about 5'4". He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of jean shorts, a green T-shirt, and black tennis shoes. He was quite smart and was shy until you got to know him. He wanted to collect every Pokémon in the world all 721 of them.

Michael was muscular, lean like a swimmer. He was 5'8", brown hair and brown eyes. He wore khakis' a black T-shirt, and brown tennis shoes. He can be very cocky but very outgoing. He wanted to be the champion of the Icelock region.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey Wyatt ," they said.

The professor walked over to us and told us to follow her. When we got to her lab she showed us three pokeballs. They contained Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Michael ran forward and grabbed the poke ball with Squirtle. Dustin grabbed the one with Bulbasaur, and I got Charmander.

She handed each of us a pokedex and five pokeballs. We thanked her and ran out of her lab. Michael was eager so he ran off towards Route 1. Dustin went to the pokemart and I went home. On the way there I ran into my neighbor and he gave me a map of the Icelock region. When I got home I found my mom in the kitchen making snacks for me to take on me adventure. I showed her my new Charmander and she said it look really cute. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail. I stayed until about two in the afternoon. When I was all packed I kissed my mom goodbye and walked out to start my adventure.

In decided to let my Charmander get some fresh air and it gave me a chance to try out my new pokedex. I opened my pokedex and pointed it at Charmander. I heard the computerized voice say, 'Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it is in good health.'

As I walked towards Route 1 Dustin ran up to me and challenged me to a one on one battle. As soon as I accepted he sent out his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structure on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb. I pulled out my pokedex and put it over Bulbasaur. It said, ' Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur use the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow.'

" I choose you, Charmander!" I said as I threw my pokéball In the air.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed," Dustin yelled as soon as Charmander appeared.

" Charmander dodge and use Growl!" I yelled.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Dustin ordered.

Bulbasaur landed on Charmander and threw him off balance. Charmander still dazed used Growl again to weaken Bulbasaur's attack.

"Charmander use Scratch!", I said as Bulbasaur gained back its bearings of the battle.

After a series of Scratches and Tackles Bulbasaur appeared weakened. Dustin fumbled around in his bag and pulled out what appeared to be a potion. Bulbasaur looked good as new while Charmander was looking tired and ready to collapse. Dustin then had Bulbasaur use Growl again. Charmander flame on its tail began to grow bigger and brighter so I decided to end the battle once and for all.

"Charmander use Ember now!" I yelled.

Dustin looked at me wide eyed as Bulbasaur was engulfed in a wall of flames. After the fire cleared Bulbasaur looked unable to battle. He returned his Pokémon and walked over to me.

"That was so cool! You do know that I have to pay you, kind of the unspoken rules of Pokémon battling." He finished as he handed me 150 poke dollars.

With the money in hand I went to the towns pokemart. While there I bought 5 pokeballs, 5 potion, 2 paralyze heals, and 2 antidotes.

Afterwards I walked through Greenfield looking around the place I grew up. I looked ahead at the road before me and I knew something.

I DID NOT KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO FIND OR WHAT I WAS GOING TO SEE. ALL I KNEW WAS I WAS GOING TO BE AN EXTRAORDINARY ADVENTURE.


End file.
